TUMBAL (HAEHYUK)
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: FF HORROR ABAL / HAEHYUK / LAGI MALES BUAT SUMMARY HEHE :)


Tumbal

Cast : HaeHyuk

Genre : Horror gak jelas , romance

Rate : T

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sedang pergi kerumah saudaraku yang berada dipedalaman korea, yah aku kabur dari rumahku di seoul karena orangtuaku selalu berantem dirumah dan membuatku tidak nyaman disana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kerumah saudaraku didarah pedalam korea.

" Ini kan rumah Sungmin hyung ... " Akupun mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan mulai melihat keadaan sekitar benar-benar indah keadaan disini tidak seperti di kota.

' Krettt ' Terdengar suara pintu terbuka aku melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu itu ternyata itu Sungmin hyung.

" Kau Hyukjae kan ? apa kabar dongsaeng Hyung sudah besar saja ... " Katanya sambil memelukku, kemudian dia mengajakku masuk kerumahnya.

" Chagiya nuguya ? " Tanya seorang namja tampan yang menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang

" Dia Hyukjae sepupuku Kyu~ " Ucap Sungmin

Yah ternyata namja tadi namanya Kyuhyun dan dia suami dari Sungmin Hyung wajar kalau dia sudah menikah umurnya sudah 24 tahun sementara aku baru 16 tahun, Sungmin Hyung mengantarkanku kekamar yang akan ku tempati.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamarnya cukup luas dan indah, aku yang mulai mengantuk akhirnya berencana untuk tidur, tapi sebelum tidur aku kekamar mandi untuk sikat gigi.

Sampai depan wastafel aku mengambil sikat gigi dan odol, lalu menggosok gigiku, dari kaca wastafel aku bisa melihat jarum pendek diangka sembilan dan jarum panjang diangka sebelas, namun perhatianku tiba-tiba teralih pada lemari kaca dibawahku seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak didalam lemari kaca itu.

Aku terus memperhatikannya dari pantulan kaca, dan "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~" aku berteriak ada seraut wajah wanita dari kaca lemari itu aku segera keluar kamar mandi dan buru-buru tidur.

Author P.O.V

Matahari pagi menyinari desa yang sedang ini, burung-burung berkicau membuat suasana makin indah. Seorang namja manis keluar dari rumah dan berdiri didepan pagar keluarga Sungmin yah orang itu adalah Hyukjae.

Ada seorang Namja melewati Eunhyuk, tapi tiba-tiba namja itu mundur dan sekarang tepat didepan Eunhyuk.

" Siapa namamu ? " Tanya namja yang ada didepan Eunhyuk

" Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk ... "

" Tinggal disini ? Donghae namaku .. " Tanyanya sambil melihat rumah Sungmin

" Nee ... "

" Aneh ... " Donghae pun meninggalkan Eunhyuk begitu saja

Donghae P.O.V

Apa yang tadi aku lihat itu benar-benar manusia, tapi sepertinya dia manusia mana ada setan semanis namja itu siapa namanya 'Eunhyuk' hmm nama yang indah.

Tunggu kalau dia manusia kenapa dia bilang dia tingga dirumah itu yah, padahal kan rumah itu ? yah sudahlah nanti aku juga akan tau dia manusia atau bukan.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku merasa aneh dengan namja yang bernama Donghae tadi, tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya akupun berbegas pergi.

Yah aku ingin melihat kampung ini, sudah seharian aku jalan-jalan sendiri didesa ini, aku pulang kerumah Sungmin hyung sore hari dan tiba-tiba hujan.

" Hyukkie, bantu hyung angkat jemuran dibelakang rumah yah ... "

" Nee hyung ... " Aku pergi kebelakang rumah saat melewati sebuah pohon besar aku melihat keatas ada sesosok wanita duduk dipohon itu, kain putih membungkus seluruh tubuhnya ! Rambutnya panjang berantakan ! dan yang paling menyeramkan mulutnya menganga lebar sekali ! sampai kedada !

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Aku berteriak sangat kencang saat mencoba berlari kakiku terasa ada yang menahan dan membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

" Arrrggggggggggggg ! Hiks Hyukkie takut ... " Aku menangis dan memeramkan mataku

' Grep ' Seseorang memelukku

" Hei tenanglah dia sudah pergi ... " Ucap orang yang memelukku, aku mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihat siapa yang memelukku

' Deg ' Entah apa dadaku bergetar hebat " Donghaee " Ucapku pelan

" Gwenchanayo ? "

" Hyukkie takut ... " Aku memeluk lebih erat aku sangat ketakutan saat ini aku benar-benar ketakutan, Donghae segera membawaku pergi dari belakang rumah Sungmin.

" Sudah berhenti menangis Hyukkie, kan sudah tidak ada lagi... "

Donghae P.O.V

Yah aku tau Eunhyuk itu manusia tapi yang aneh kenapa dia bisa tinggal dirumah itu, dia sedang menangis sangat kencang sepertinya benar-benar ketakutan.

" Hyukkie sudah berhenti ... " Aku mengahapus air matanya dengan jariku

" Nee aku tidak apa-apa~ aku mau masuk rumah saja dan tidur ... " Ucapnya pelan

" Eh tunggu ... " Aku ingin melarangnya masuk tapi tiba-tiba muncul seseorang namja

" Eh kau kenapa Hyukkie ? " Tanya namja itu

" Aku takut Hyung ... " Eunhyuk pun berlari kearah namja itu lalu memeluk namja itu, aneh sekali bagiku yang melihat ini, akhirnya Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Aku segera pulang kerumahku, aku memekirkan keadaan Eunhyuk bagaimana sekarang, aku khawatir dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

" Akkhh~ kenapa aku memikirkan namja itu terus, apakah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sejak bertemu dengannya aku jadi sering memikirkannya, dia sangat manis aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya... "

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sekarang sedang dikamar perasaanku sudah lumayan membaik, aku membuka laptopku untuk melanjutkan tugas sekolahku, sudah hampir 1 jam aku mengerjakan tugas ini.

" Hiks" Jantungku kembali berdetak dan rasa takutku kembali karena mendengar suara seorang menangis, karena aku yang sangat takut aku segera mematikan laptop dan segera masuk kedalam selimut lalu menyalakan mp3 dan akupun mencoba untuk tidur.

Author P.O.V

Pagi hari yang cerah Eunhyuk sudah ada didepan gerbang rumah Sungmin terlihat sepertinya Eunhyuk ingin pergi jalan-jalan, dan tiba-tiba Donghae lewat didepan Eunhyuk.

" Hmm mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini ? "

" Mau jalan-jalan saja sekalian cari udara segar ... " Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

" Emmm, boleh aku temanin ? "

" Tentu saja boleh, Hyuk senang kalau ada teman disini ... "

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan-jalan didesa.

Donghae P.O.V

Manis sekali Eunhyuk saat ini dia namja paling manis yang pernah aku temui.

" Hae kau tau tempat yang indah disekitar sini... ? " Aku sedikit berpikir mengingat tempat yang indah disini, dan aku teringat pada sungai yang dekat dari desa ini.

" Ada, kau mau kesana ? " Aku melihat Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan semangat, akhirnya aku mengajaknya kesana. Kami pun sampai ditempat yang aku maksud

" Wah indahya, kau memang hebat Donghae tau tempat seperti ini ... " Ucapnya sambil melihat keselilingnya

" Yah dulu aku sering datang kesini, dan baru sekarang lagi aku datang kesini ... " Aku menerawang waktu pertama kali ketempat ini dengan seseorang yang aku cintai.

" Hah dengan siapa Hae ? " Tanyanya sambil melihat kearahku

" Dengan Hyungku ... " Aku tersenyum saat mengingat itu kembali

" Lalu dimana dia sekarang ? "

" Dia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu ... " Aku melihat wajah Hyukjae sepertinya bersalah

" Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita turun kebawah ... " Aku menarik tangannya agar ikut turun ke sungai itu dan Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum, aku benar-benar menyukai namja ini.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku merasa sangat bahagia bisa bertemu Donghae, apa aku menyukai namja tampan ini padahal aku baru kenal dengannya. Tapi dia baik padaku dan yang menolongku saat aku melihat hantu.

Aku melepas tangan Donghae yang sedari menggenggam tanganku.

" Hei ! hati-hati Hyukkie~ " Dia menasehatiku sambil melihat tajam kearahku

" Tenang saja aku Cuma mau kesana Donghae ... " Aku mulai berjalan menjauhi nya dan tiba-tiba aku terjatuh karena kesandung oleh batu.

" Appo~" Erangku pelan

" Sudah aku bilang hati-hati, kau malah ceroboh ... " Sekarang Donghae tepat berada didepanku, sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

" Ayo cepat, pakaianmu basah semua kan... " Donghae membangunkan ku dan membawaku kebawah pohon dekat sungai itu.

" bajumu basah, pakai ini … " Donghae membuka bajunya dan memberikan padaku, aku memperhatikan tubuhnya ternyata tubuhnya sangat bagus tubuhnya bias dibilang kekar padahal aku yakin dia sepantaran denganku, tapi tubuhku saja kurus.

Aku membuka bajuku dan memakai baju Donghae.

" Celanamu juga basah, tapi aku tidak mungkin meminjamkan celanaku … " Ucapannya membuat wajahku memerah padam.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku menyenderkan badanku dipohon, Eunhyuk pun juga ikut menyenderkan badannya disebelahku.

" Emm~ kau itu baru berada disinikan ? memang asal Hyukkie dari mana ? "

" Nee aku memang baru disini, aku dari kota Seoul…"

" Eh waeyo kau bisa berada disini ? " Tanyaku penasaran

" Nee aku kabur dari rumah karena orang tuaku yang selalu berantem … " Wajah manisnya berubah menjadi sedih dan sepertinya dia ingin menangis, aku pun memegang tangannya erat mencoba menenangkannya.

" Satu lagi ! Kau tinggal bersama siapa dirumah itu ? " Ini pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin aku tanyakan dari tadi.

" Aku tinggal bersama Hyung ku dan suaminya, yang kemarin Hae liat itu hyung ku namanya Sungmin… " Ucapnya

'Aneh' Itu yang aku pikirkan, akhirnya hari sudah sore, akupun ingin membangunkan Eunhyuk yang tertidur disebelahku dan mengajaknya pulang.

" Eunhyuk-ah ayo bangun kita pulang ini sudah sore … " Ucapku sambil menepuk bahunya

" Euummm~" Erangnya manis sekali namja ini saat tertidur aku menepuk pelan pipinya untuk membangunkannya, akhirnya dia bangun.

Sebelum pulang Eunhyuk menukar bajunya, untung bajunya sudah kering, akupun mengantarkannya pulang.

" Tunggu Hyukkie…" Aku menahan tangannya yang mau memasukki pagar pintu rumahnya

" Eh waeyo Donghae ? "

" Hati-hati … " Aku memeluknya erat, lalu melepaskannya dan membiarkan Eunhyuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku memasuki rumah Hyungku, saat diruang tamu aku melihat seorang nenek berambut putih, aku melihat kearah nenek itu dan nenek itu juga kearahku.

" Ass … Astaga…" Aku melihat nenek itu tidak mempunyai mata aku segera berlari kekamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku, badanku berkeringat karena itu aku langsung berjalan kearah kasur dan aku langsung tidur tidak lupa menggunakan selimut untuk menutup semua tubuhku.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku yang baru sampai rumah langsung duduk diruang keluarga, tiba-tiba ummaku datang dan duduk disamppingku, aku berniat bertanya pada ummaku tentang pemilik rumah itu.

" Umma taukan tentang rumah kosong itu ... " Ummaku melihatku dengan heran

" Sebenarnya apa asal-usul rumah itu ? " Tanyaku sambil memberikan wajah paling melas agar ummaku ini mau menceritakannya

"/Emmm baiklah, dulu rumah itu ditempati oleh sepasang suami istri kabarnya mereka mati karena pohon yang dibelakang minta tumbal dan mereka menuruti itu karena takut, tapi mereka sempat tidak menemukan tumbal dan penunggu belakang itu menjadikan mereka tumbal, sampai sekarang mereka menjadi hantu dan membantu penunggu pohon itu, seperti itulah yang umma dengar ... " Aku terdiam

" Dan sekarang waktunya memberi mereka tumbal ... " Ucap ummaku pelan

" Apa maksud umma ? " Tanyaku mataku melotot padanya

" Yah bulan purnama, jadi tumbal itu akan mati ... "

" Aku harus menyelamatkan Eunhyukkie ... " Aku segera berdiri dan hendak berlari

" Kamu mau menyelamatkan orang itu, Ani ! Donghae kau bisa mati karena masuk kesana ..." Ummaku menahan tanganku dan langsung memeluk tubuhku erat

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk celaka umma, Aku mencintai Eunhyuk dan aku harus menolongnya !" Entah kenapa umma ku melepaskan pelukannya

" Kau mencintainya ? Selamatkan dia Donghae ... " Aku segera pergi dan berlari kerumah itu.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat mencoba tidur tiba-tiba ada suara perempuan bernyanyi lagu lawas bulu kudukku langsung berdiri, aku takut dan menyembunyikan diriku dibawah selimut dan memejamkan mataku, tiba-tiba suara jendela kamarku terbuka sangat takut aku menangis dibalik selimut.

'Grep' Seseorang memelukku

" Tenanglah Eunhyukkie ... " Itu suara Donghae aku langsung membuka selimut dan memeluknya erat sangat erat

" Hae hiks a-akuu ta-kutt ... " Donghae memeluku erat

" Kita keluar dari rumah ini Hyukkie, rumah ini berbahaya ... " Donghae menarik tanganku agar aku mengikutinya, aku berada dibelakang Donghae ternyata Donghae keluar lewat belakang dan terpaksa aku melihat pohon itu, dan melihat wanita itu dia memelototiku dan tiba-tiba kakiku seperti ditahan seseorang

" Hyukkie ayo bangun ... " Ucap Donghae sambil menarik tanganku

" Hiks appo hae, kakiku tak bisa digerakan, kau pergilah aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya Hae... " Ucapku

" Bicara apa kau ! Aku takan membiarkanmu disini ... !" Sakit sekali kakiku

" Mianhae Hyukkie " Ucap Donghae lirih, 'Tak' Tulang kakiku patah sakit rasanya donghae menarik paksa kakiku sampai mematahkan tulang kaki, 'grep' Donghae mengendongku dan tiba-tiba pandanganku buyar.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya dan sekarang Eunhyuk sedang tidur dikamarku dia sangat manis saat tertidur, beberapa jam kemudia namja ini terbangun.

" Dimana ini ? " Dia mencoba duduk tapi dia menjerit sakit karena kakinya

" Mianhae aku mematahkan kakimu Eunhyuk ... " Eunhyuk langsung memelukku

" Pabo kau ! Gomawo Donghae ... "

" Kau pulanglah keSeoul kau tidak boleh kembali kerumah itu ! "

" Aku tidak mau ! Aku gak mau pulang kerumahku ... " Ucapnya sedikit marah

" Kau mau tinggal dimana ? "

" Bolehkah aku tinggal disini ? " Dia memandanngku dengan sedih

" Ada syaratnya ! " Aku tersenyum nakal padanya

" Apa ? "

" Kau boleh tinggal disini asalkan, layani aku dengan tubuhmu !" Sepertinya wajahku berubah menjadi mesum 'Plak' Panas dia menamparku sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang sexy itu

" YAH ! LEE HYUKJAE ! aku hanya becanda, kalau kan ingin tinggal disini menikahlah denganku ! aku mencintaimu Saranghae Lee Hyukjae..." Tiba-tiba 'Plak'

" Jangan becanda tidak lucu Donghae ! " Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar dia menangis, aku lanngsung memeluk tubuhnya

" Lihat mataku apa aku seperti becanda bagimu ? Aku serius dengan ucapanku ! Saranghae ... " Eunhyuk melihat mataku tajam

" Na... Nado Saranghae Donghae... " Dia memeluku sangat erat.

END

Review nya yah


End file.
